fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Xalia, Serenity Dragon (God Genesis)
|-|Normal Form= |-|Primordial Dragon= Backstory Xalia is one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse. She is a primordial dragon entity with power that rivals Typhon, and God. She actually didn't create the dragon realm, it was a Dragon god name Zaros. Zaros came into being shortly after she and God did. Xalia usually minds her business in the multiverse, creating her own universes. Xalia like the other gods, cannot go outside of the current multiverse due to god's spell. Xalia is patient, she is just waiting for the day God is eventually killed. Xalia doesn't work with Dragon gods as she is a Primordial Dragon. Her power is supreme over them, and above the current dragon god ruler Zaros. Xalia is usually left alone by all factions. However she was sought out by Aria to ask if she could help with the Dragon god crisis. Xalia denies her request, but gives her important advice. Xalia saved Michael from a Dragon god, but didn't kill it. She merely sent it away. She prefers to not get involved in most affairs, but she is quite sensitive which makes her want to help people in peril around her. Her code is, she will only help someone if she just so happen to be around at the time. Michael then becomes attached to Xalia for her personality but she pushed him away. Xalia promised him she would at least visit heaven to say hello from time to time before going off to some other less chaotic place. Divinity level Xalia has a divinity level of 2,800,000,000. Appearance See picture Personality Xalia is a very peaceful and neutral character. Like most Primordials, she chooses to mind her own business. Even though she does not like to get involved, she can't help seeing others get's harmed in front of her. As such she helped Michael in one engagement with a dragon god. She merely sent it away casually, choosing to not harm the dragon god either. Xalia stated she will help anyone if she just so happens to be around at the time, because that is her code. Xalia is considered a free deity. She spends her time creating her own universes or even visiting other universes from time to time. Xalia has never killed another being before, making her spited by drago gods seeing her as weak. Xalia is very intelligent. She always see's the bigger picture in scenarios, and often no what others should do in situations as she helped Aria with giving her an important advice. Xalia seems to have very good analytical skills. She is one of the few beings that knew of God's plan since the beginning. Which consisted of violence and war, which she smartly does not entertain. She is that dragon no one can control, that dragon everyone secretly fears and respects except Dragon Gods. Due to being an actual mother of elemental dragons, she speaks to other's as if she is their mom, similar to Hera. She treats most that talk to her as if they were her children even though they aren't. Aria noted she felt she was felt safe and protected being around Xalia due to her motherly aura and strength. Xalia can see the goals of other's quite easily. As why she does not tolerate the evil dragon gods and she was able to see what Artemis' goal was when everyone thought she was just some omniversal threat. Xalia does not blame people. As she felt sympathy for Michael because he was only following the wishes of his evil creator. She reached out to him more than any other being did other than Moriah and Aria. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A, higher in Primordial Dragon Name: Xalia, Serenity Dragon Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Beginning of everything Classification: Primordial Dragon, Mid Class Primordial Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divinity Energy, Advanced Reality Warping (Xalia has very adept reality warping. Surpassing that of most gods and primordials. She has created universes and warped reality to her thoughts and imaginations), Life Manipulation (As a primordial, she has control over the life forces of other beings), Soul Manipulation (She can control, create, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Like archangels she has control over all elements), Flight, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (Xalia has complete control over the Astral Realms. Being able to create whatever she wants), Power Nullification (Xalia can nullify the powers of other beings), Curse Manipulation (Xalia can create curses with specific conditons and rules and give the to other beings), Power Bestowal (Xalia can give power to other beings. She created elemental dragon gods), Magic (As a primordial dragon, she has complete control over the magical forces far surpassing mages), Mind Manipulation (Xalia can control the minds of other beings), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (Xalia has complete control over the astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3) Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Xalia can change and create laws of a universe), Conceptual Manipulation (Xalia can create, change, and destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Xalia can control time as she see's fit), Dimensional Travel (She can free;y travel to other dimensions and universes), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can create barriers out of elements, magic, and telekinesis), Attack Reflection, Creation (She can create things from nothing), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Xalia can create pocket realities with whatever rules she wants), Fate Manipulation (Can alter the fate of other beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Healing, Acausality (Type 2) Resistance to Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping (Unless a higher being decrees it) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Stronger than Typhon a little, and slightly weaker than Prime God. Casually can send Dragon gods away who can overwhelm Gods and Archangels. God stated that unless she was at full power she stood no chance vs Her and Hera), Higher in Primordial Dragon Speed: Massively FTL+ (Has flew across the multiverse in an instant), higher in Primordial Dragon Lifting Strength: Universal, higher in Primordial Dragon Striking Strength: Multiversal, higher in Primordial Dragon Durability: Multiverse level+, higher in Primordial Dragon Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standart equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius. One of the smartest beings in the series. Weaknesses: Divine weapons Feats: *Sent a dragon god away with a gesture *Created universes Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Dragons Category:Primordial Dragons Category:Primordials Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Dream Users Category:Astral Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Original Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Void Users Category:Curse Users Category:Concept Users Category:Biology Users Category:Law Users Category:Probability Users Category:Healing Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Combat Gods